Talk:Xytan 'Jar Wattinree
Rank Is Xytan 'Jar Wattinree higher than a councillor? -- User:Syc2506 17:43, 13 November 2006 :No. Admirals are below Councilors. --Shch 'Nodotee 01:51, 11 January 2007 (UTC) ::How do we know this? -- Manticore Talk | 12:21, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :::How do we even know he's above the Supreme Commander? Cumberdale :Short answer: We don't. -- Lord Hyren 03:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Possibilities What about that one elite that you see near the end of the level gravemind. You know the one with the honor gaurd/councillor armor.I highly dought that the imperial admiral rank is higher than a councillors. -- User:Halo3 02:12, 2 January 2007 :There's a glitch that causes an Elite's armor to be randomized. --Dragonclaws 07:08, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Fate I would have say that he would be alive as Nylund has been asked many times about his fate, and keeps on refusing to say anything. Also wouldnt the Auditorium chamber where he was speaking be bomb sheltered and shielded? Just a thought. Bomb Sheltered and Shielded? Oh yes, he indeed survived in a shielded chamber during an explosion so huge, that it destroyed a Moon the size of Earth and killed almost everything on the planet Joyous Exultation. Yes, he indeed survived in a shielded chamber that was in the very ship that the NOVA bomb was in. Oh yes. That is completely logical. Please think about things before you write them. Not meaning to be nasty or anything. Kougermasters 09:04, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Maybe Xytan was not aboard the ship at the time. I mean even if he was, Covenant shielding has withstanded extremely high explosives, UNSC or otherwise and I dont mean the normal shield door. He was an Imperial Admiral he was deffinetly guarded by something much,much more powerful then that.And as I recall Xytans ship was not the one that retrieved the artifact (Bomb).But the ship that did was going to send it to Xytan's ship so he may inspect the artifact himself. but the bomb went off before it had entered the main hanger of Xytan's ship. There for the possibility of Xytan's existence is at high standards.Of course the bomb critically damaged His ship and of course it destroyed almost the entirety of his fleet but as i said before Xytan is probably alive.IDL Elite May 2010. : Or it could be he is indeed quite dead as was confirmed in the Halo Encyclopedia.--Zervziel 03:18, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : If any other Nuclear bomb is able to destroy an Assault Carrier, the Nova, which could tear a planet apart and a moon,will obviously destroy his ship. WITH SHIELDS. Ketsumaye 03:06, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : : The writter of the Book he was in stated in an email that he is alive, also bungie stated that some info in the Encyclopedia was wrong and Xytans death was one of them. and also the bomb was at the front of the fleet xytans ship was a Heavy SHIELDED Flag ship that was at the back of the fleet. Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Watinree is alive and well. IDL Elite 2010. : : 11 Feet Tall? Where does it say he's 11' tall? I don't remember anything about that. --Shch 'Nodotee 17:25, 16 January 2007 (UTC) On page 239 it mentions his height as 3 1/2 meters which is 11 feet. Keep in mind that his height is not neccesarely true as in Halo the Flood it mentions that elite armour makes elites appear alot larger than they actually are.Halo3 23:43, 16 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 *Ok. Yeah i've found the page. Yeah, i read that, but it didn't register. --Shch 'Nodotee 00:15, 17 January 2007 (UTC) To help add to his false hight he might have been wearing a head dress as most high ranking elites do.Halo3 01:43, 18 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 :Yeah, or it could have just been a typo; 3.5 insead of 2.5, they're usual height. Halo 3 Someone named "Xytan 'Jar Wattintree" in a major, mass-produced, loved-by-jocks-and-nerds-alike game? That's laughable. Cumberdale 01:11, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :They could just call him Impiral Admiral. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:53, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::True. I'll give you that one.Hubert Cumberdale 15:03, 3 March 2007 (UTC) That wasn't ment to ofense was it Cumberdale.Halo3 04:26, 4 March 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 :Um...no? Hubert Cumberdale 19:17, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Oh sorryHalo3 00:04, 11 March 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 Hey guys I just got an e-mail back from Eric Nylund himself and he said 11 feet tall might not be his true height.Halo3--Halo3 :Could you post it in the Letters of Canon? --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:34, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :If you wan't solid proof that Xytan's height might not be true.I edited the page too by the way.Halo3--Halo3.His response I will paste on this page in a fiew minutes.It's the best I can do for now.Halo3 22:10, 31 March 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 Here it is! Xytan manages his image very well. I too would be surprised if you are actually 3 m tall -- but that's the way he appears to the other elites. Hologram? Huge platform shoes? Maybe we'll see him in other books and find out... All best wishes, Eric Nylund From:mailto:onrogers4@sbcglobal.net Sent: Sunday, March 25, 2007 12:03 AM To: Subject: Xytan Jar Wattinree Is Xytan himself really 3 meters (11 feet) tall?I'd be quite surprised if he is.That would be like stacking two elites on top each other head to toe. One thing,please do not tell to many people about the e-mail.I myself consider it rude to invade upon privacy like that so please keep the e-mail adress to yourself.Halo3 22:25, 31 March 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 I'm deleting the e-mail address sooner or later.Halo3 22:27, 31 March 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 He's alive! That email obviously gives it away that yes, the Imperial Admiral is alive and well. Kougermasters 09:07, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Sources This page lacks references(only one), so please add any sources available.Warhead xTEAMx 10:52, 6 June 2008 (UTC) *He appears for 3/4ths of a chapter, not many referances. Logmon 16:11, 10 July 2008 (UTC) never on the ship? could have been a hologram of him and he was really some where else. there was something about brute leaders coming to meet there, so maybe he wanted to use the bomb to kill the leaders He never knew what the bomb was. It was just some random captured piece of UNSC junk that they brought for a gift to his mom or something to him. D1134 00:04, 29 October 2008 (UTC)